


Bel Ami

by Simplicissimus



Series: Ich bin auf der Welt zu allein [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, 历史向, 国设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplicissimus/pseuds/Simplicissimus
Summary: 奥地利做了个梦，回忆起普鲁士的一生。本文标题借用了莫泊桑先生的《漂亮朋友》，内容与这部小说并无关联。





	Bel Ami

“两块六一杯浓缩？真是难以置信，维也纳的咖啡又涨了四毛钱……”

我忿忿不平地自言自语，摇摇头摘下眼镜，将手中的日报往书桌上一摊，轻轻捏了捏突突乱跳的眉心。

“嘁——”

那个人又一声招呼都不打就闯进我的书房来了，又那样吊儿郎当地抱臂靠窗站着，白化病人般的皮肤反射着午后的日光，不过他并不畏惧太阳。一张俊脸挂上亲密又轻蔑的笑容，一如既往令人头疼。

“吝啬鬼。喏，我给你四毛钱，去给自己买杯咖啡吧。”

两枚面值二十分的硬币划破刺眼光线中的凌乱尘埃，“哐当哐当”蹦上桌面。我咬咬牙，一句“谁才是真正的吝啬鬼？”之类的日常斗嘴废话尚未出口，抬起头却只望见浅绿色的窗帘上下翻飞。

有风。有光。有春日布谷鸟的鸣叫。

他不在那里。

 

我睁开眼，发现自己匍匐在桌上，眼镜和报纸都在，手边的咖啡也在，只是热气不再。

而他已经死了，死了很久了。

 

那天晚些时候我接了一通电话。今年是他去世整七十周年，一个钻研普鲁士历史的德国地方社团找到我，想请我“作为他的朋友”，聊聊陈年往事，他们好做个专刊企划。我有些诧异，毕竟这个年头，尚对那个人生平事迹热心的德国人恐怕不多。原本有关他的话题，长期以来我都尽量避而不谈。可我当天刚好梦见他，心头还在打鼓，便稀里糊涂地接受了对方的提议。

 

 

“那么，我们就此开始咯。”

坐在写字桌对面的女孩儿叫露易丝，她将霸占我的整个周日下午。她把录音笔放在桌上，把白纸往面前一铺，抬起一双浅褐色的求知大眼注视我，姿态迷人，秀气的眉眼似曾相识。

“……亲爱的小姐，我该从哪儿说起呢？”

我揉揉眉心，恭恭敬敬地戴好眼镜。既然来自历史社团，她该对我和那个人的过去都知根知底才是。若是想听我重复那些历史教科书里言之凿凿的事件，似乎没有必要登门拜访。

听我这么一问，她仿佛懂得我心中顾虑，便善解人意地笑了：“就说点儿不为人知的故事吧。从头说起。”

 

那就让我们从头说起。

正如您所知道的，他算是我的一个远亲。在相当长一段时间内，我并不了解他，只在菲利克斯家见过他几次。他还是个孩子的时候，在东方一度好勇斗狠的事迹，我也略有耳闻。后来他通过联姻世袭那些手段得到帝国的封地……

 

（“和您如出一辙，哈哈。”面前的小姐埋首笔记，自言自语地打断我，那样子十分可爱。我好脾气地笑笑，意识到她并未看到，便从容继续。）

 

……前来拜见皇帝时我才算正式与他相识。我从布拉金斯基那里听说，这家伙相貌十分英俊，就是脾气不太讨喜。俄国人的话不假，他长得确实仪表堂堂，已从身披教士袍的小男孩儿长成了大人，尽管衣着寒酸，却带着十足的气势，同我讲的第一句话就不带敬称。

 

（“他对您讲的第一句话是什么？”她抬起头，双目炯炯，仿佛对这些细枝末节的东西有着强烈好奇。）

 

哦，没什么特别的。他说：“你好哇，我的少爷。将来可就承蒙关照啦！”

现在回想起来，倒是觉得他的笑容有些特别。我相信那时候是夏季，因为我在夏宫的花园同他见面，至今还记得日头下面那股浓郁的青草味。

 

 

尽管在家族广袤的土地上，他家算比较偏远的一支，但我发现他生性聪明上进，就同他保持密切往来。我们甚至计划一起周游德意志列国，然而从未付诸实践——我们才相识没多久，就起了战争——那场战争持续了几十年。

大大小小的征战告一段落后，他彻底搬出菲利克斯家，开始完全自立门户，对新生活充满好奇与期待。我带他逛戏院，听歌剧，他来者不拒。他能用拉丁文祷告，却不懂得看辞本。在我家巴洛克式的剧院包厢里，我趁着幕间休息的间歇，把唱词一行行翻译给他听。

他穿得朴素却得体，这种时候往往一副如临大敌的模样，竟严肃认真得紧。他会难得安静地在我身旁坐定，姿态一丝不苟，十分专注，一双眼紧盯我的手指划过纸面，颤动的浅色睫毛如同停驻花间的蝶翼。纵使我口头上总管他叫“笨蛋”，事实上他领悟力极强，而且记忆力相当好，唱词对一遍就能记住。

不过要是伊丽莎白也在，他可就没有这样的耐性，而是总露出一副坐立不安的傻样，还以为自己格外帅气潇洒，偏要不停地与她斗嘴，直至双双被我撵出包厢才算作罢。

 

（“呵，您同他的感情真好！”我的访客冲我天真地笑笑，眯起一双明媚的大眼。）

 

感情？我不清楚……起初他晓得自己弱势，格外谦卑，处处礼让，我们确实处得来。虽然他表现得对我介绍的一切充满好奇，可我心中明白，他与我秉性毕竟不同。偶尔我一时兴起，去他的城堡走走，往往只有在地下兵器库中才能将他找到。他擦拭那些铠甲火枪时的专注模样，像极了我家那位脾气已经收敛了许多的伊丽莎白。

“又在做白日梦啦？”我不愿踏到那些兵器中去，就站在地窖入口打趣他。

“西里西亚什么时候送给我？”他扬起头来，双眼闪闪发亮，毫不客气地回敬我。

 

（“您那时候就看清他的野心了。”露易丝不时评论两句，态度恭敬，令人愉悦。）

 

家族众人都有各自的野心，而他虽然升格为王国，却守着一隅贫瘠的荒地，战后人口也少得可怜，自然需要挖空心思寻求发展。我这一家之长的绝对权威维持了数百年，也自信无人能够轻易撼动。我的注意力当时完全放在强劲的外敌身上，比如隔壁永不消停的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，又开始在伊比利亚和亚平宁流窜，企图与我争权夺势，一较高下。就是在那一时期，我的笨蛋朋友被亚瑟·柯克兰勾去了魂儿。

 

（“那个亚瑟·柯克兰？”那孩子抬起头来，脸上第一次露出点儿不一样的生动神情。这也难怪，普鲁士的官方历史她恐怕早已烂熟于心，而他和柯克兰的关系却是鲜有人知的一段轶事。我看她那穷追不舍的样子，便清了清嗓子往下说。）

 

 

没错，就是“那个”亚瑟·柯克兰——危险，狡诈，唯利是图，精于算计，以操纵别人为乐的英国人。

而我家那位穷小子表面上为帝国出兵，其实没头没脑地当了人家的雇佣军，拿了英国人许多金币，他乐不可支，接连几天在我面前晃来晃去，张口闭口都是“亚瑟”。

“真是没想到，从前我们刚认识的时候，彼此还是孩子，此次再会，亚瑟居然长这么高了！”

我对自己说，爱情的盲目不过如此。真要算起来，英国人比我还矮上几公分哩。

“我瞧着他身披制服骑在马上，就对自己说，基督在上，这个世界上再也找不出比亚瑟还要英俊的人了……”

这个傻瓜，就在不久之前，他还一直将“本大爷是世间最帅”一句话挂在嘴边。

“亚瑟带我参观他的舰队，还拿地图给我炫耀。乖乖，他在新大陆有那么多地盘！还有西印度群岛！还有非洲和印度！听说那些地方遍地黄金，富得流油——我说小少爷，帝国在这点上怎么能被比了下去！”

他说得眉飞色舞，两眼放光，不知道看上的究竟是柯克兰的人，还是人家钱淹脚踝的阔气。

“快闭上你的笨嘴吧。你如此看得起他，拿钱卖命，像个吃救济的下等人——吃相那么难看，亏你笑得出来。”

我被他缠得心烦意乱，冲口而出的话连自己都大吃一惊。他让我想起另一位坏脾气的乡下邻居。平日里，我可不总是这样刻薄。他愣住了，我猜他从没想过，当雇佣兵对于我们这样的人来说，是件与身份不符的活计。我转过头不再看他受挫的模样，心中隐约感到不安，我知道自己与这个人友好共处的时代就要告一段落了。

 

我的直觉很准。盯了那么久的西里西亚，他终于拍马来夺了。那次冲突过后，我与他的关系跌至冰点。他运筹帷幄，自认为是时候亲近原本与我结盟的英国人了。双方眉来眼去一阵子，就闪电般签订了令所有邻居大跌眼镜的盟约。我也没有料到，老谋深算的柯克兰这回竟会如此没有眼色，为了一个事业刚刚有点儿起色的土包子，情愿激怒俄国人，断送自己在波罗的海的大好利益。难道就连英国人这样的清教徒，也看上了他那器宇轩昂的好相貌？

 

（“难道不是因为两情相悦？”小姑娘把笔捏在手中转来转去，颇为好奇地盯着我看。）

 

这怎么可能。柯克兰那样的人，除了他自己，谁都不爱。他一旦对谁大献殷情，定是因为瞄准了人家什么好处。我那可怜的老朋友，可偏偏不明白他这一套。

总而言之，他们的结盟无异于一阵惊雷，在旧大陆秩序井然的表面掀起一场大地震。我和弗朗西斯在震惊之余迅速抛弃前嫌抱作一团，布拉金斯基自觉被英国人摆了一道，也匆匆加入我方阵营。谁知笨蛋先生再次不按常理出牌，我与俄国人瓜分他家产的密谋尚未成型，他就先发制人，一举占领家底殷实的萨克森家，公开同我叫板。就这样，西里西亚一事才过不久，我们又开战了。

 

此事经过我毋需多讲，不过这对鸳鸯贯穿始终的恩怨，倒真是一台好戏。那小子受我当初一席话刺激，还差点儿拒绝英国佬送他的金币。他痴心妄想，觉得柯克兰一定会亲自率军与他并肩作战。可惜他梦想中的英国舰队，直到一切尘埃落定，也没能开到波罗的海给他捍卫门户。英国人有精力在世界各地与法国人缠斗，就是“分不出一丁点儿兵力”给德国战场。这种鬼话，只有被爱情冲昏头脑的傻瓜才会深信不疑。

等到大片土地被俄国人拿走，他才如梦初醒，顽强抵抗的同时接受了柯克兰假惺惺的“资金援助”。我也知道他几经穷途末路，甚至偷偷摸摸找过弗朗西斯，在老友面前大概还哭了鼻子，妄图博取人家一丝同情；可那时候法国人和英国人正打得兴起，哪里愿意停战？

要不是布拉金斯基突然临阵倒戈，我们早就将他家中的一切分食干净了。到头来所有人都成了输家，只有柯克兰这几年里再一次赚得盆满钵满。那个笨蛋到头来恐怕也伤透了心，一反往日与人惺惺相惜的态度，公然谴责英国人是“la perfide Albion”*，却不去想为他创造了“奇迹”的俄国人，对我来说也同样是个不守信用的混蛋。而他与这两位无情无义的自私鬼毫无意义的纠葛，从那时起就一直持续，直到他生命的最后一日。

 

那次浩劫之后他学乖了许多，自知疲惫的身体短期内经不起又一场大战的折腾，便重新厚着脸皮前来同我套近乎。我冷眼瞧着他那副为情所困的倒霉相，自知多说无益，反正看样子，他和柯克兰的冷战不会持续太久。果然不出所料，弗朗西斯家中的内乱一爆发，英国佬就来了劲，打破他先前扭捏作态的“独善其身”，又开始不怀好意地拜访各家各户，拼命笼络人心了。笨蛋先生根本不懂得吸取教训，再一次跌进对方的温柔陷阱。那些年里，帝国全境都被弗朗西斯的铁蹄扫荡了一遍，这位蠢家伙就是不信邪，偏要孤军奋战硬碰硬，以致于差点儿丢了小命。即便这样，他还是拼尽全力，帮英国佬拿下了那个世纪最为关键的一场战役。直到现在，我都能清晰记起他凯旋时那股豪气冲天的傲慢劲儿。

 

（“难道他们拿下法国皇帝，不是帮了全欧洲吗？”露易丝扬起一张倔强的小脸，戏谑的神情竟与那个人颇为相似。我挑了挑眉，并未否认她的说法。）

 

可我见不得他春风得意时那副盛气凌人的模样，就在维也纳会议上给了他点儿颜色瞧瞧，帮他把状况搞搞清楚，免得他的脑袋又飘到云上，以为就凭他也能掌控大局。面对我来势汹汹的无穷恶意，他难得没有大发脾气，竟像个大度的绅士一样，在庆功舞会上邀请我与他共舞。

“小少爷，我今天真开心呐，真的。我觉得自己好像重获新生一般，莫名其妙浑身都是劲儿。”

他摇头晃脑地拉着我转圈儿，礼服上的刺绣闪闪发亮，映着他充满活力的红润面孔。我心想，托我那西里西亚的福，他倒是有身像样的行头了。

“狗嘴里吐不出象牙，真好笑。”我依旧对他没好气，更何况他扎实踩了我好几次，不知是真蠢还是故意。

“……我一直在想，”他歪着头，又踩了我一脚，稍微顿了顿，像是在斟酌字句，免得再次被骂，“我想……那个被你抛弃的小娃娃，不如交给我来养。”

 

我当时不知道他究竟想搞什么鬼，也不知道他和那个不安好心的柯克兰到底达成了什么约定。整个十九世纪，他们的往来从未间断。就算他将日耳曼大地闹得天翻地覆，一向笃信“均势”的英国人竟破天荒地没有插手。而我在与他争夺那孩子抚养权的战斗中再一次败下阵来，从此看清了事情的全貌。我猜那时候他俩躺在滑铁卢荒凉的土丘上，面对死伤无数的惨烈长夜，一定彼此发了誓，立志成为强者中的强者——因为只有变得强大，才不会被这个世界摆布和抛弃。

弗朗西斯告诉我，当时他领着那孩子走过金碧辉煌的镜厅，瞧见老对手时故意停下，得意忘形地笑道：“敬礼！德意志帝国经过这里。”

因为他坚持闹分家，这个令他骄傲的帝国已经与我无关了。

 

世纪末的时候，局势当真掉了个个儿，这次手握定夺权的人换成了他——只因柯克兰想要塞浦路斯，他就与我们强大的盟友布拉金斯基彻底闹翻。我参加了那次柏林会议，亲眼目睹多年以来自己拒绝相信的事实。尽管他和柯克兰在某些方面十分相似，而他一路摸爬滚打过来，也慢慢学会了英国人那套颇为残忍的薄情寡义；我却始终有种感觉，那就是柯克兰绝不会为了什么人——任何人——而爱得这样彻底。

我只是没有想到，像他这样果断而精明的人，会爱一个人那么久。所以当他家里突然开始大肆进行反英宣传，我就一下子明白过来，知道他对那个宝贝弟弟的控制力和影响力，已经不如他自己当初笃定的那样强了。很显然，路德维希不喜欢柯克兰——可以说是非常讨厌，简直到了偏执狂的程度。再后来……也就没什么好说的了。

 

（“那他和柯克兰的事，就这么结束了？”我那迷人的访客眨了眨眼，朦胧的眼神中透露出一丝不甘。）

 

是啊……可就算当事人不情愿，事已至此，他们又能如何呢？

 

欧洲大陆最后一场旷日持久的全面战争期间，路德维希一心想把柯克兰的老巢炸个干净。我已经和兄弟两人住在一起——笨蛋先生对此还颇有微词——却不大能在家中见到他们。有一天路德维希突然回家，黑着一张脸，背后跟着一串神色凝重的特工，径直闯入议事厅。等他们从那里出来，我便拉住路德维希，问他究竟出了什么事。我军势头正旺，他却总摆出一副令人担忧的丧气相。

“真是越来越胡闹！”他沉着脸，语速很快地低吼，“消失那么多天，原来是溜到英国佬家里去了……他当真以为，凭他自己往伦敦一蹲，我的炮弹就不敢往下投？！”

他甩开我的手，不愿多做停留，又忧心忡忡地冲出家门。我大致明白了状况，却不能想象这事会如何收场。这孩子得知他一直惦记柯克兰，可真气坏啦。

 

路德维希将他从英国“请回来”的那天夜里，我听见兄弟二人在他卧室里剧烈争吵。我听见他压抑的吼声，大约在质问对方这种暗无天日的日子什么时候才算到头。我听见瓷器碎裂的响动，那是路德维希在持续发泄他那仿佛没有尽头的怒火。我可不是喜欢爬墙根的人，见势不妙便径自溜进花园散步去了。我坐在长凳上，望着园里欢欣跳跃的喷泉发了好长时间呆，直到夜晚的凉意渐渐浸入骨髓，我才呵了口气，慢悠悠踱回室内。再次经过走廊时，我发现那个房间房门大敞，路德维希似乎已经离开了。鬼使神差地，我挪到门边，装模作样地敲了敲门，再小心翼翼地踏进房门。

那个笨蛋失魂落魄地坐在地上，对我的闯入没有丝毫反应。房间里安静得叫人害怕，只有他不规则的粗重呼吸一直持续。我绕开屋内的一片狼藉，轻轻走近他，试探着伸出胳膊，碰了碰他的左肩：“喂，你还好吧？”

他这才抬起头来。出乎我的意料，他竟然在哭。不是那种我从前常常见到的，把泪珠强行憋在眼角的哭，而是一下子击中我内心，让我喘不过气来的无声大哭。他的整张脸上已经全是水痕，很难分清哪些是泪水，哪些是鼻水。我瞧他这么狼狈，竟少有地手足无措起来，只知道从兜里掏出干净的手帕往他脸上按。

“唉。你别这样……”我感到他的肩膀在微微发抖。我面对他跪下来，犹豫着伸出双手——我已经很多年没对他这么做过了——我用手环住他的脖子，将他迎面拉近怀中。

“好了，好了。”我听见自己这样说，一双手带着巨大的尴尬，轻拍他颤抖的脊背。可是没有用，怀中宽阔的脊背在我的安抚下没有停止颤动，反而崩溃似的愈发痉挛。他像条不安分的鱼，在我怀中扭动片刻，突然环住我的腰，再放声嚎啕起来。这时候他不再是和我争斗了近两百年的强硬混球，他又变成从前我在菲利克斯家中有过一面之缘的瘦小男孩儿了。

我的手帕不知道是什么时候滑落在地的。我没有再说话，只是心神不宁地拍着怀中的人，目光停在他床头那盏光线幽暗的台灯上。它将我们相拥的影子投上空空如也的墙壁，扭曲得就好像一个走投无路的巨大怪兽。

 

后来他哭得累了，就仰面躺下，将头枕在我腿上。我捡起地上的手帕，有一搭没一搭地帮他擦脸。“老弗里茨的房间，”他依旧在哽咽，嗓音哑得像吞了火炭，“是金黄色……不，不对……”他仓皇地摇摇头，一大滴泪珠再次滚落，“是乳白色……”

他目光空洞地盯着天花板，神情凄凉，我知道他人在这里，可是魂魄已经不同我在一起了。

“……亚瑟……亚瑟说不喜欢，他说，”他狠狠地抽了抽鼻子，再次开口的时候声音愈发沙哑了，“他说‘俗气得要命’，我当即给他一拳……那时候他厉害得紧，全世界没人不怕他……可我，可我偏不怕。就算他鼻子往天上长，我也不怕。不光不怕他，我还，我甚至还……”

爱上了他。我沉默着，在心中补全他没法说完的话。

您瞧见了，我这位天不怕地不怕的朋友实在蠢得厉害。他爱上了一个背信弃义的英国佬。我不知道“我爱你”这句话，他究竟有没有对柯克兰说出口过。我永远也不会知道了。

“可我还是很想他……我很想他们……我想……”

他的声音越来越弱，后来我就再也听不清了。我低下头，看见他闭上了眼，只有那对可恨的薄唇还在微微颤动。我默默端详他，看他那张好相貌的脸，究竟在什么时候爬上了那么多细碎的疤痕。

 

那是我最后一次见到他。第二天清晨他就离开了，跟上派往苏德边境的部队。那之后没多久，巴巴罗萨计划展开。直到维也纳沦陷，德国战败和他最终被处决，我都没能再同他见上一面。我那时身陷囹圄，只听说处决计划是柯克兰积极游说的结果。对此我一点儿也不感到惊讶，如果说这世上有什么人在经历这一切之后，还能做到杀死他时手不发颤，这个人非柯克兰莫属。我只是有些好奇，他最后面对英国人和行刑队时，究竟会有什么样的心情。

 

这之后是一阵颇令人不自在的沉默。她早就没在写笔记了，只是愣愣地盯着我的脸。我的叙述已经结束，她却没法开口。于是我理理思绪，私心加上几句：

“我有时候会想，如果在1701年，我没有鬼迷心窍，赐他封号和更多土地；或是1756年，我没有因为他曾是位朋友而犹豫不决，延误战机；或是1815年，我没有出于恶作剧的心态，故意把寸草不生的鲁尔扔给他；或是1866年，如果我的长枪能像他的那样每分钟打出足足八发，而不是区区三发；或是1914年……还有……”

我低下头，盯着桌面上的一个几不可见的斑点。几天前在梦中，他扔过来的硬币就落在同一位置。

“……我有时候会想，如果是这样，他可能就不会死。”

“……那样的话，他就不会是如此的他，您也不会是如此的您了。”

露易丝温和的声音再次响起，我有些感激地抬头看她。黄昏将近，夕阳斜射进书房，映出她脸上的一片红晕。她神情泰然，似乎早就比我更加平静地接受了他的离去。

“谢谢……希望我的叙述能够对您有点儿用处。您瞧，我也不知道自己干嘛同您讲这些。可能我一直有意向什么人证明，他并非大众印象中那个冷血又疯狂的混蛋，他的生命也不仅仅充斥着铁与血的和鸣。至少不完全是。对我们这样的人来说，他的活过的岁月不长，真心爱过的人也不多。而他确实是个懂得去爱而且并不害怕去爱的人。这一点，我们当中恐怕很少有人做得到——如果说真有人能做到的话。”

“我知道。”她笑了，起身的时候朝我伸出一只友善的小手。她那只带有人类温度的手拉着我的，我顿时觉得胸口舒畅了许多，“而且我相信，真正做到的这一点的，不只有他一个人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> *法语，“背信弃义的英国佬”，这是个欧洲语境中通用的称号（腓特烈二世也曾使用），可见英先生此名长盛不衰。


End file.
